Monster Truck Madness 2 FAQ
This is the original Monster Truck Madness 2 FAQ. For the Monster Truck Madness 1 FAQ, see Monster Truck Madness FAQ. How can I make the game run faster? The level of detail displayed in the graphics has a significant impact on how fast the game runs. Experiment with turning Graphics options (Graphics command on the Options menu) on and off to find the right combination of graphics and speed. For example, set Image Quality to Low (Faster), turn off the Textured Sky, Shadows, and Allow Damage options. You can also try setting Scenery to Sparse (Faster). Turning off the dashboard and steering wheel in cockpit view can also make the game run faster. Reducing the number of computer trucks you're racing against may also make the game run faster. To reduce the number of computer opponents, click Game on the Options menu, and then, under Computer Opponents, click the arrows to reduce the number of default computer opponents. Then click OK. Can I use tracks from and created for Monster Truck Madness Version 1 with this new version of the game? Yes, you can race the tracks featured in and created for Monster Truck Madness Version 1 with this new version of the game. For complete details on importing Version 1 tracks and trucks, see section 1 of README.txt (located in the folder where you installed Monster Truck Madness 2). How do I turn off Army Armstrong commentary? If you find the pressure of a master commentator too much to handle, you can silence Army Armstrong at any time, in both his verbal and text-based forms. To turn off Army Armstrong commentary, follow the steps below: #On the Options menu, click Game. #Under Commentary, clear the Show Commentary and Hear Commentary check boxes. #Click OK to close the dialog box. How do I turn off the music that plays when I'm not actually racing? To turn off the music that plays when you're not racing, follow the steps below: #On the Options menu, click Sound. #Under Options, clear the Play Prerace Music check box. #Click OK to close the dialog box. How do I hook up my steering wheel and pedals to work correctly with Monster Truck Madness 2? For complete instructions on how to install specific types of race car controllers for use with Monster Truck Madness 2, see the "Configuring Your Race Car Controller" section of Monster Manual (Help menu in Monster Truck Madness 2), or the "Controller Configuration Notes and Troubleshooting" section of README.txt (included in the folder where you installed Monster Truck Madness 2). These sections include topics on installing the following types of controllers: ThrustMaster NASCAR ® Pro Racing Wheel (outside U.S., ThrustMaster Formula One Racing Wheel), ThrustMaster Formula T1 and T2, ThrustMaster Grand Prix 1, and CH Products Pro. When switching views while driving, what's the fastest way to switch back to cockpit view for my car? Press CTRL+1 to return to cockpit view from any game view. (You can change views while driving by pressing V; you can also jump into your opponents' trucks while they're driving by pressing K.) Is there anything I can do to make my joystick (or steering wheel) feel a little less twitchy? Yes. Adjusting the Null Zone setting for your joystick or steering wheel may help make your driving experience a little less twitchy. To increase the Null Zone setting and reduce the twitchiness, click Controls on the Options menu, confirm that the controller you want to adjust is selected under Primary Driving Control, and then click Customize Controller. Drag the Null Zone slider control to the right to increase the Null Zone setting. You may have to experiment to find the perfect setting for your driving style. Can I adjust the amount of force I can feel with my force feedback controller? Yes. By adjusting the Crash Force setting, you can tweak the feel and response of your force feedback controller. To adjust the setting, click Controls on the Options menu, and then click Customize Controller. Confirm that the Use Force Feedback check box and the appropriate controller type (joystick or steering wheel) is selected, and then drag the Crash Force slider control to adjust the amount of force you can feel with your force feedback controller. You may have to experiment to find the perfect setting for your force feedback style. How can I adjust the volume of the music in the game? Use the Windows Volume Control to set your audio level, and keep in mind that you can insert and play music from any audio CD while you are playing Monster Truck Madness 2 (works best if you chose the Complete option when you installed the game; otherwise, you may have to swap CDs in the drive.) How can I display frame rate? Type FRAME while you are driving. The frame rate calculation appears in the lower right corner of the screen. To turn it off, type FRAME again. How do I connect up with other people and their computers for multiplayer racing? If your computer is connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) or the Internet, or if you have a modem, it's easy to start a multiplayer session and get racing against human opponents. Monster Truck Madness 2 even helps you find players who are ready to play when you are. For complete details on hosting or joining each type of multiplayer session, see the "Multiplayer Racing" book in the Monster Manual, the online Help system. Here's how to get started: #Start Monster Truck Madness 2. #Click Driver Check-In. #Click Multiplayer. #Click the Connect button. #Follow the directions on the screen, and you're on your way! The trucks in Monster Truck Madness 2 seem to have more grip than I expected. Is there anything I can do to decrease the amount of grip when I'm driving? Yes, there are several things you can do to decrease the amount of grip you get with your truck. First, the amount of grip your truck displays depends on the skill level you're using. If you're driving as a rookie, you get plenty of grip. Things get slippier if you're driving at the intermediate or professional levels. If you think you've got too much grip, try racing as an intermediate or professional. If you really want to "lose your grip," go to the Garage and choose the Shallow Cut tire option, and then head out on the track for a race with the Snow weather option selected (Races screen). List of URLs for major video adapter manufacturers: *ATI *Canopus *Creative Labs *Diamond Multimedia *Hercules *Intergraph *Jazz Multimedia *Matrox *Number Nine *Orchid *STB Technologies *Videologics Are there any hidden surprises in Monster Truck Madness 2? The official Monster Truck Madness 2 Team response: "That's for us to know and you to find out!" See also *Monster Truck Madness FAQ Category:Tutorials